Expressing our feelings through Music
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Arthur is the new punk at school, he now befriends Reader-chan, for singing, and great taste in music This will be a musical.*HIatus*
1. When I first Met him

How we met~

First day of my second trimester of my second year at high school. What a drag! I mean seriously, everyone thinks I'm a [1]dyke because I freaking have this grunge style going. Well sorry if I don't look like a proper woman to you!

The teacher let us sit where ever we wanted, so I sat in the back where no one can see me. There was one desk next to me, so I hoped no one sat next to me.

_**RING! **_

There's the bell, everyone will be coming now. Damn it. The teacher came rushing in. 'That's professional' I thought. The teacher came in and started with a 'Hello, nice to see you again, and a history lesson.'

In the middle of the lesson, a boy in with blond hair and green eyes came in. He also got the teacher's attention. The teacher spoke,

"Excuse me sir-!?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Excuse me Mr, Kirkland, why are you late? "

"No reason."

"DETENTION!NO TAKE YOUR SEAT!"

Did I forgot to mention this teacher was tough teacher, who took no ones crapola.

"Where?"

"Next to Ms._"

The boy name Arthur looked everywhere until he spotted an empty seat. He sat next to me. Throughout the lesson he would yawn or make some sort of disturbing noise. Then finally the teacher gave up,

"Arthur, please tell me how do you feel about school?"

"Well I don't care about history~"

He sang.

_He sang._

_**He sang**._

Hey might as well make high school fun. I continued,

"Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school"

He continued.

"'Cause that's not where I wanna be"

"Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school"

"I just wanna have some kicks, I just wanna get some chicks,"

"Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school"

"Well the girls out there knock me out, you know"

"Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school"

"Cruisin' around in my GTO"

"Rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school"

"I hate the teachers and the principal,Don't wanna be taught to be no fool"

Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock'n'roll high school"

Fun fun rock'n'roll high school,Fun fun rock'n'roll high school"

Fun fun rock'n'roll high school,Fun fun, oh baby"

"MR. ARTHUR KIRKLAND!MS._!Both of you detention!"

When no one was looking we gave each other an high-five.

Little did I know, we just became best friends.

* * *

[1]Yeah, for a month, I was dared to dress like a punk,and people thought I was...

I don't own you, Hetalia, Ramones


	2. IN THE CLASS AND SINGING!

After a few weeks of the little 'mishap' in class and detention. Arthur and _, were instant friends. In their English class, they had new teacher who was hired. So like most teachers they thought it would be nice to get to know the students. This teacher's name was Ms. Reynold. She looked like in her mid-fifties. Student after student, until it was _'s turn.

"So Ms._, what do you like?"

"Singing...I love Rock and Roll~" She smiled.

_ sang for Arthur, now, Arthur gonna sing with her.

"I love rock n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me "

"_ and Mr. Kirkland!You mustn't sing in class. Especially in class!Come after class both of you!" Okay something about her scared you both. So you guys shut it.

After class, you guys stayed. The teacher was probably going on some rant,

"I can see where the bad apples are.I prohibit rock and roll music. So I recommend to stop listening to that devil-music and furthermore!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought this was America, I obviously have no right in what I listen to do I?"Arthur said.

"Rock", is punk music it will bring out the worst of you."

"Yeah well you want to know what?" Arthur said, standing up and walking towards _'s desk.

You guys left the room, singing, Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

"Hey Arthur,thanks for sticking with me." _ smiled t her friend.

"You're one out of hundred in this school, who has the same taste in music like me."

* * *

I dont own you, Hetalia, Bon Jovi, or Joan Jett.

Okay sorry its so short.*White flag*


	3. Run Run away From the bullies!

_, and Arthur, were in class. The bell just rang. It was the last day of school. It was no biggie though. Right now was the starting of summer. That meant a lot of people would get their last-minute revenge on the Music Duo. So they would have to dodge and dash, them.

They whispered to each other while they were in class,

"Arthur?"

"Yeah "

"Ready?...run"

They ran out of their classroom, like that, bullies and many other kids came after them.

"Hey ho, let's go~"

Arthur sang, you continued.

"hey ho, let's go~ "

Bullies ran. You and him dodging people, pushing others out-of-the-way.

"They're forming in straight line, They're going through a tight wind"

A teacher came and yelled,

"What's happening!?"

You replied,

"The kids are losing their minds~"

"The Blitzkrieg Bop, They're piling in the back seat, They generate steam heat, Pulsating to the back beat,The Blitzkrieg Bop~"

You guys were hiding,in the library, of course they were there. Arthur grabbed a book and aimed, it shot one of them in the backs, he said or more likely sang, "Hey ho, let's go shoot'em in the back now ~"

The librarian yelled,

"What are you youngsters doing?!"

You replied, dodging the books that were being through at you, "What they want, I don't know. They're all revved up and ready to go~"

You guys were still running still singing. Eventually, you guys got out of the school. You guys rode your bikes. Some bullies actually started to follow you.

"Hey Arthur you know what this calls for~ " He took out his and _ took out her Mp3's.

Arthur started singing,

"_It's the music that we choose_~" About four times, until _started to sing,

_The world is spinning too fast_  
_I'm buying lead Nike shoes_  
_To keep myself tethered_  
_To the days I try to lose_

_My mama said to slow down_  
_You should make your shoes_  
_Stop dancing to the music_  
_Us Gorillaz in a happy mood_

Arthur would sing chorus, and _ would sing the main part. They noticed at the end of the song, no one was chasing them anymore. As they rode, the high-fived each other.

"Wow!What a last day." Arthur said

"I know." _ smiled

* * *

I don't own any of this~Only the story~


	4. Driving Peter

It was the beginning of their Junior year. Guess who recently entered high school? That's right Peter. Arthur never really like his younger brother, but guess what his mom told him to do? Yep, pick up Peter while you go home.

Luckily _ got her driving license, so at least, Peter, Arthur and her didn't have to walk, and it was faster!

It was the second week of school, Arthur would always seem annoyed when his brother would come inside the car. _ started to drive. She saw her friend, she was going to make him happy.

"Hey Arthur, I know how you are feeling...SO here" She turned on the radio.

"BEAT THE BRAT!WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"The radio screamed.

Arthur smirked,he started singing. _ just in the driving and smiling. While Peter was...well..frighten.

He finally spoke,"T-This music sucks!"_ stopped the car, thankfully no one was in the street.

"What did you say?!"Arthur said.

Peter with more bravery said,

"This. Music. Sucks" He smirked.

"Arthur take the wheel." They switched seats.

_ was face-to-face to Peter.

"You know how we feel about your kind?"She squinted her eyes

They both sang We're not gonna take it. Peter was weird-out by these people.

* * *

I dont own you Hetalia or the songs mention.


End file.
